


Always There

by TheTinyFoxtail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drabble story, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet Story, Friendship, Gen, Observing, Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/TheTinyFoxtail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igneel was there, always, listening and quietly observing Natsu's growth and adventures. Even if Natsu couldn't sense him, he was there; and in the end, honestly, Igneel was certain he couldn't have been any more proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~! This'll be a little drabble/ficlet story following Igneel's thoughts when he was inside of Natsu. I love the Igneel-Natsu relationship in Fairy Tail, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't shed a few tears near the end of the Tartaros arc. So this'll cover up to chapter 416 in the manga, spoilers warned. XD  
> I hope you enjoy! :D

It had been a difficult decision in some respects, and yet in others it'd been the easiest choice Igneel had ever made. It was tough, knowing that he'd leave Natsu without a trace or an explanation, and yet to protect him, he'd do anything. Even if it meant leaving him to fend for himself, feeling lost and alone.

Well, not completely. He'd still be there, with Natsu, just not in the flesh. He was nestled deep within Natsu's body and conscience, even if the boy couldn't feel him.

He could see and hear everything Natsu went through, he could feel the emotions brimming in his heart, he could hear the thoughts in his head. He was right there, even if his only son couldn't feel it.

It'd been difficult, that first day, when Natsu had awoken to find he was alone. It wasn't the toughest part, no, that was still to come, although at the time Igneel thought it couldn't possibly become worse.

He felt Natsu's panic and confusion first hand as he stood, looking and calling for Igneel, utterly perplexed as to where the dragon could've gone. Igneel was large; he wasn't easy to miss.

It hurt a kind of hurt Igneel hadn't felt before as he felt his son's anxiety. He would come to feel a lot of emotions, traveling with Natsu as he continued to suppress the spread of the Dragon Slayer magic, stopping it from taking him over entirely, but he never would've guessed the variable emotional rollercoaster that was to come.

Igneel was there, always, listening and quietly observing Natsu's growth and adventures. Even if Natsu couldn't sense him, he was there. And in the end, honestly, Igneel was certain he couldn't be any more proud.


	2. II

The hardest part hit around a week after Natsu had woken up to find Igneel gone.

The first days were hard for the dragon, watching in forced silence as Natsu vowed to go find his father. At first, Natsu had thought Igneel had perhaps gotten into some sort of trouble, and a pained smile crossed the dragon's face as he heard Natsu yell to the sky that he'd find Igneel, and save him from whatever sort of peril had befallen him.

It was rough, watching Natsu search. His hands and feet became sore, and yet his son never gave up.

But after a few days, the hardest part hit as Igneel felt Natsu slowly beginning to understand.

Igneel wasn't lost or in trouble. He was gone. He was simply gone, never to return.

No words were strong enough to express the heart wrenching moments in the next few days. Igneel was sure he was being torn apart at the seams when Natsu cried, begging Igneel to come back, that he didn't know why his father had gone, and if it was because of something he did, he could make it right again.

As Natsu experienced the true feeling of being abandoned, and the confusion and guilt and absolute heartbreak that came with it, Igneel experienced a variable hell, listening to Natsu's thoughts, but unable to explain or console the boy.

Yes, the hardest part was around a week in, when realization dawned upon his son, and he was forced to sit and listen to every painful minute of broken heartedness that he had caused.


	3. III

Igneel stopped counting the days after a while. Seeing Natsu search for him, under rocks, in oceans, nearly anywhere he could get his hands on was too much after a while; and as the days began to tick on and on, Igneel didn't enjoy the growing number, so he stopped counting. Natsu was becoming more determined, yet Igneel could sense his sadness growing as well.

It seemed since he'd "disappeared", nestling inside of his son's core, nothing good had happened. Sure, he was slowly suppressing the magic from consuming Natsu, which was a win, but everything else going on outside was nothing but losses.

And so the day when Natsu stumbled into the town of Magnolia, depressedly walking through the giant doors into a guild called Fairy Tail and Igneel felt a change in him, it was a much-needed ray of sunlight.

The instant Natsu stepped inside, the crowds of drinking mages shouting a loud and boisterous hello to the small boy, many coming up and talking to him, asking him questions and making his acquaintance, Igneel could feel the boy's heart lighten.

To the dragon it was just any guild, but he could feel in his son's mind and soul that he knew he'd found his home. It would take a little while to convince Igneel of this, but not long, because feeling the skip in Natsu's heart and the hitch in his breath in excitement was enough to make Igneel smile again, and hope that perhaps it wasn't all dreary days ahead.

The day Natsu entered Fairy Tail was a turning point, and while the days had seemed to drag on and on before, they went a little faster now. And his son's slowly mending heart was enough for reason for Igneel to begin counting the days again.


	4. IV

Igneel had never questioned his parenting. Natsu had always been a natural with Dragon Slaying magic, the boy always eager to train or just simply spend time with Igneel. Up in the mountains without another soul in sight, it was hard to imagine that he wasn't teaching his son all the things he needed to learn.

However, when Natsu joined Fairy Tail, the dragon realized that perhaps he hadn't given him _everything_ he needed. Natsu knew how to find food, how to fend for himself, how to make shelter in horrible conditions, but he didn't know a few things the humans called "basic".

Natsu got weird looks and confused stares when he said he didn't know how to read. He couldn't read, he couldn't do much more than basic math, and apparently those were things the other human children knew by heart.

Igneel was a dragon, after all. He didn't know how to read the human's language either and had figured with Natsu being part dragon himself, he wouldn't need it.

He felt inadequate as Natsu struggled to prove he was just as smart as the other children in the guild. He felt bad for not giving Natsu all the tools he'd need before he left him on his own.

However, after watching Natsu learn, sounding out the letters that looked so foreign to Igneel, he realized perhaps it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

Natsu found a sense of determination, and formed a sense of comradery with the kids and adults alike who helped him learn to read and write. And while Igneel couldn't see Natsu's face, he felt an ever-familiar skip in the boy's heart when he'd get something right, not too unlike the look on his face when he'd master a new spell.

Natsu would be fine. Igneel _had_ taught him adaptability, after all.


	5. V

There had been few things Igneel had worried about for Natsu before he'd left. He figured as he was raising him as a dragon, he shouldn't have many issues. Natsu was human, but if he were raised differently, he wouldn't have the same needs and wants as the human race.

He'd worried from time to time that Natsu might get lonely. It was in not only human, but dragon nature to surround one's self with company, but had tried to disregard it; Natsu seemed perfectly happy alone with him after all.

The other major worry had been that Natsu wouldn't develop healthy relationships, mainly rivalries, with others. Igneel looked back and smiled upon his days sparring with Metalicana. He'd developed a fierce sense of competition with the metal dragon and wished his son the same experience.

So it was another ray of light, and something that graced a slight smirk on Igneel's face when Natsu encountered the one called Gray. He felt his son's heart race and his adrenaline rush when he only laid eyes upon the child.

It was in Natsu's blood, and apparently Gray felt the same, as the two immediately upon interacting, tackled one another to the ground in a wrestling ball of flailing limbs.

Igneel knew how crucial it was for a mage to have others, mainly rivals, to base their growth upon and strive towards beating.

While he didn't particularly dislike Gray, he felt his own sense of pride when Natsu beat him. He ground his teeth when the fights were close. And most importantly, he felt Natsu grow from his interactions with Gray, in a way Igneel was positive he couldn't have taught his son himself.


	6. VI

Igneel had worried about Natsu's relationships. Indeed his son had hit it off with nearly everyone in the guild at first sight, and had even developed some deeper relationships and rivalries, mainly with Gray and the child named Erza, but he'd been… curious, about how Natsu would handle other emotions.

The girl named Lisanna was a sweet human. Igneel found it was hard not to smile when she was around, and while Igneel realized Natsu himself hadn't noticed it, the girl held some romantic feelings towards his son.

Igneel was curious, wondering if Natsu would ever catch on. Igneel himself had never had much issues with the other gender, however his hard-headed and dense son was apparently another story.

When Lisanna would tug on his arm he felt Natsu's confusion and slight annoyance with being carted around. When she would talk about marriage and Natsu would blush, Natsu's confusion only grew. On the outside perhaps he looked like a pushover, following the white-haired girl wherever and complacently going along with her antics, but on the inside he was, in short… miffed by the interactions.

Natsu didn't recognize Lisanna's feelings, nor did he reciprocate them, so even playing "house" as the humans called it, out in the forest with a strange-looking egg they'd found didn't mean to Natsu what others began to think it meant.

Sometimes Igneel would chuckle, or even laugh aloud, at his son's complete unawareness, and other times he'd sigh and wonder if he'd done something wrong in bringing the child up.

Either way, he figured there was nothing he could do now. He'd just have to sit back and wait, watching and hoping that eventually Natsu would get his head out of the clouds and begin to decipher what others, and Lisanna, felt for him.


	7. VII

The day that very odd-looking "dragon's" egg – as they called it- hatched was a conflicting and confusing day for Igneel. It wasn't a dragon that hatched –although Igneel had already assumed that, the markings were all wrong for a dragon- but he wasn't quite sure what had.

It was a cat, a tiny blue cat with wings. He'd never seen such a thing. He _had_ indeed heard of Exceeds, however he'd never seen one before.

Natsu seemed thrilled by the new addition to the Fairy Tail family, appropriately named Happy. Igneel wasn't quite sold.

Was it a pet? It could talk… Was it a comrade? But it wasn't quite suited for battle.

Igneel went back and forth, over and over in his head about what he thought Natsu should do – not that it'd matter, it was Natsu's decision after all.

But even after nights of wondering and watching the tiny creature with a sense of bewilderment, he had no idea what to think of it.

Of course that was changed when he put his own thoughts aside and instead focused on his son's heart. Despite Igneel's confusion, Natsu knew exactly what Happy was.

He was a friend. Not a pet, nor a comrade, but a friend. Another part of his extended and removed family.

It was then that Igneel shook his head, settling himself down again and this time gazing upon the Exceed with the innocent and loving eyes of his son. Yes, a friend suited the little creature well.

And from that day forward Igneel vowed to suppress some of his own initial thoughts and judgements, instead tuning into Natsu's mind and heart, listening and hearing the pure thoughts of his son. He was inside of him, after all, and what better a place to truly understand how he thought?


	8. VIII

The day the child named Lisanna died was the day Igneel was thrown into turmoil again. It'd been years now, since he'd left, since Natsu had settled into Fairy Tail, and things seemed to have been going well. Jobs became routine, friends were easily made, and a sense of security had been built.

That all came crashing down.

Igneel himself realized he'd never find out the answer to whether or not Natsu eventually noticed her feelings. Although, his mind was almost completely focused on Natsu's reaction.

On the outside, his son seemed steady. Natsu, while he did express words of grief to others, seemed strong. However, his heart and soul were a different story.

Igneel felt his son's heart beat with pain, pushing grief down into his veins and forcing tears out of his eyes when he was alone. He felt Natsu question why something like that could've happened to someone so sweet and innocent. He felt his entire foundation shaking, threatening to fall.

But most heartbreakingly, and the thing that pushed the uncertainty back into Igneel's heart, was when Natsu began to associate Lisanna's death with his own father's disappearance.

Both times he'd been abandoned. Whether intentional or unintentional, Natsu made the connection between the two. The intense sorrow and bewilderment associated with Igneel's disappearance that'd been buried with love and friendship, surfaced once again.

And while there was nothing Igneel could do about it from the inside, instead forced to listen to Natsu questioning where his father was once again, his head in his hands as he mourned the loss of his friend, he had hope that just like the first time, over weeks, months, and maybe even once again years… Natsu's heart would heal slowly, the gaping wounds replaced by scars and a newfound sense of kindness and determination.


	9. IX

The days became weeks and then months before Igneel had felt as if he'd even blinked. Just as he'd hoped, Natsu was able to repair his heart from Lisanna's death, just as he had when his father had disappeared. Igneel was deeply relieved, and as things began to calm down again, he was able to once again focus his energy on suppressing the slaying magic, instead of worrying night and day about Natsu's well-being.

One unfortunate outcome of Lisanna's death however, was the fact that Natsu had regained a newfound sense of determination in finding Igneel. Of course, he would never find him, and Igneel found himself huffing in frustration as Natsu set off yet again after a small tidbit of information from some other town that said they'd seen Igneel somewhere. And with little surprise, all of those leads were dead ends.

But there were far worse things that Natsu could be doing, Igneel supposed. And the boy didn't become discouraged in the least even when he didn't find any trace of his father.

And so the day that Natsu wholeheartedly ran off after another lead, saying Igneel was in some port town, the dragon didn't think anything of it. He shook his head as Natsu missed his stop and the train kept going, his son's motion sickness flaring up again as Happy stood on the boarding platform wide-eyed and shocked. No, he didn't think anything of that day.

He didn't think anything of it when Natsu eventually found his way back, and joined with Happy again to go searching for "Salamander". He didn't think anything at all of when Natsu went rampaging into a crowd of crazed girls all claiming to want Salamander's signature.

Of course, the Salamander was a fake. Some mage trying to grab some short-lived fame and attention. Igneel looked forward to the day when Natsu actually began embracing the nickname Salamander for himself; perhaps then less people would give his son false hope in finding his long-lost dragon.

No, Igneel didn't think anything of that day, even letting a yawn escape from his mouth as the crowd dispersed and a hand from a quite beautiful blonde woman reached out to him. That was, until Natsu's eyes made it to hers, and Igneel felt something he was absolutely positive he'd never feel in Natsu. The entire world shook for a moment, Natsu feeling as if he'd hit a brick wall and reverberations from the sudden pounding of his heart startling Igneel at first. That was, until realization dawned upon the dragon.

Yes, Igneel had touched briefly on mates with Natsu as a child. However, the hot-headed and battle-crazed son of his wanted nothing to do with it. He'd said, "gross", and that he wasn't interested in learning about girls. Instead, he should teach him a new spell. Oh yes, Natsu had scoffed at the prospect of mates, and yet here he was, not even fully done growing and he'd found his.

Natsu's heart beat one last pounding time before seemingly stopping, and Igneel felt the chemicals associated only with a dragon's mate working in his son's brain.

When a dragon found their mate, it wasn't something anyone could see. Nothing happened on the outside, but it was unmistakable from the inside. That was, unmistakable for any dragon, or any dragon slayer who'd actually listened to his father about such things.

Of course, Natsu didn't fall into any of those categories. And so, as Natsu introduced himself to the girl who said her name was Lucy, a profound sense of confusion took ahold of his son. Natsu had felt it. He'd felt that initial hold in his brain when he looked at her, and he'd felt the wave of fire that signaled he'd found the one. However, he had no idea what in the world it meant.

Even as the girl offered him lunch, he had no idea what on Earthland he was feeling, and Igneel couldn't help his initial wanting to bang his head against the wall of his son's consciousness. Because this sort of relationship was one Igneel doubted Natsu could learn. Although, he hoped, truly hoped, he would be proved wrong.

No, Igneel thought nothing of the day when Natsu went to find his father yet again. But in the end, it had been a turning point. Not only had Natsu found his mate –even if he didn't realize it yet- but it was the beginning of a new chapter. A new story for his son which would take him on all sorts of adventures the boy was definitely not prepared for.


	10. X

Igneel had never paid too much attention to the appearance of people outside Natsu. He'd glanced at them from his son's eyes, however he'd focused more on what the people made Natsu _feel_. Not what they looked like. He knew Erza had red hair and Gray always had a frown on his face but if asked to describe any of Natsu's friends in detail, Igneel couldn't do it.

This, however, was the first time he truly looked. The girl named Lucy sure was a talker. They'd sat down to have lunch and Igneel swore she hadn't even paused to take a breath the entire time. She prattled on and on about the amazing guild of Fairy Tail and how much she wanted to join. She'd heard that "Salamander" was in Fairy Tail, and that's why she'd been in the group of girls around the imposter mage. Ah, yes that made sense.

Although, that "Salamander" she was referring to was right in front of her. But with the way Natsu was shoveling food into his mouth, some flying onto nearby customers, Igneel was certain that his son would've been the _last_ person this Lucy would've guessed to be in Fairy Tail, let alone the famed Salamander. The way she described the guild it sounded like some fancy and magical place. In all reality it was full of beer and fights and a little rickety if Igneel did say himself.

All in all it was painfully ironic that the guild this girl fantasized over was the one his son was a member of. Quite ironic. Almost too perfect. Fate made clichés of itself all the time, he guessed.

But while Igneel mentally apologized to the girl named Lucy for his son's horrible table manners –he really hadn't thought of teaching Natsu something like that- it gave him a small snippet of time to take a good look at her. Yes, she was pretty. Blonde hair and big curious brown eyes that were full of admiration for this guild she spoke of. She was a looker, and by the way she talked, she sounded like someone with a pure heart, anyway. There wasn't much more Igneel could assume about her from the short time, rather than to mentally take in that this was the girl Natsu was destined to be with… poor girl.

Yes, Igneel loved his son, his hot-headed and sometimes oblivious son, but he was absolutely positive this Lucy had no idea what she was getting into. He really did feel the urge to pat her on the head and prematurely apologize for whatever Natsu was going to destroy, and all the headaches he'd probably give her. Igneel had had his fair share of migraines due to Natsu as a child, which were then passed off to Makarov, and now most likely this Lucy.

That was… until she stood up and paid for the bill. Natsu and Happy promptly nearly worshiped the ground she stood on after that, but she brushed it off as no big deal. And then… she walked away.

And Natsu turned around, and walked in the other direction.

Igneel nearly choked on his own tongue. This was his son's destined partner and here he was just leaving? Mates weren't something you found every day. And here Natsu was, walking away to the very real possibility of never seeing her again. Igneel guessed that was why it was especially important to teach young dragons about mates, and whatnot. So they didn't just up and walk away from possibly the best thing to ever happen to them. After all, Natsu had felt a connection with her, but he'd had no idea what it'd meant, so he'd just brushed it off as an odd feeling and shoved the lingering confusions out of his mind.

Igneel was caught between yelling at his son –although Natsu would never hear him- and just saying "whatever, his loss" and letting it go.

However, before he'd even had the time to cool off, or figure out whether to be angry or give it up, fate turned around once again and apparently gave Natsu a second chance. A second chance that this time his son didn't pass up.


	11. XI

Igneel wasn't surprised that afterwards Natsu made his way to a clearing on top of the nearest hill to watch the so-called "Salamander's" boat. The imposter had still managed to ride out pretending to be the famed mage, and had promptly called for a party on his yacht, a fact Natsu had overheard after leaving the diner, as two girls had giggled excitedly about it, walking past him on the street.

Igneel had to admit he agreed with his son's emotions on this one. It was disgusting, in a unique kind of way, for other mages to pretend to be something they weren't. Although, Igneel was a little more peeved by the fact that this man was pretending to be "Salamander" a nickname he used to bear, and one he'd passed along to his son, while Natsu was more angry over the fact that this man was sullying Fairy Tail's name.

Natsu had the hearing of a dragon, and as the party on the boat escalated, and turned out to be a plan to capture the women aboard, Igneel felt Natsu's anger reach its breaking point. And in all honesty as his son catapulted down the hill, Happy already taking hold of Natsu's vest from the back, Igneel for once sort of ... _hoped_ his son would wreck something.

And it was as Happy took hold of Natsu, easily carrying him out to the boat's deck –although the cat dropped him right through the boat's roof- that Igneel saw fate strike for the second time that day, as a pair of familiar brown eyes appeared, surprised-looking, and staring through the hole his son had unceremoniously made. That Lucy girl was on the boat, attending the party.

Igneel wasn't sure whether he should be worried that apparently she was a sucker, if she could fall for the trick of the fake Salamander, or to just thank whatever deities were out there that his son was given another chance. Hopefully he wouldn't screw it up this time.

It was a bit chaotic after that, and as Natsu's motion sickness took hold, Igneel was indeed a little cut off from what all happened. All he knew was that one instant Natsu was keeled over with nausea, the next he heard a yell and the boat went flying towards shore, and the next the motion sickness was gone, and through Natsu's now clear eyes he saw the boat had indeed been beached… How? ... He wasn't quite sure. Until he spotted three figures a little farther up on the shore, one Happy, one Lucy, and one a mermaid-like creature which was still in the water; one that Igneel immediately recognized as the spirt Aquarius. Oh, so that Lucy was a Celestial Wizard. Those were rare.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Aquarius had been the culprit in sending the boat ashore, and Igneel couldn't deny the smirk on his face either. Lucy and Natsu made a good team… even if they didn't really know one another and most likely it'd been dumb luck that her attack had beached the boat… or just haphazard fighting.

Although the real fight started once Natsu made it to his feet, growling out how angry he was that this man who'd admitted his name was Bora, would tarnish the name of Fairy Tail, and his title of Salamander. It was the first time Igneel had ever heard Natsu embrace the nickname, and the first time Natsu's heart seemed to take true possession of it. Igneel was glad his son was finally coming around to the label that he himself had owned for so long… it was fitting for it to be passed down.

Afterwards, it was an oddly satisfying sight to watch as Natsu beat the fake Salamander and his goonies halfway to Hargeon. A very satisfying sight indeed. And as Igneel had guiltily hoped in the beginning, Natsu did indeed destroy something… that something being the entire boat, turning it into measly firewood. Yes… that was his son alright.

Although the satisfaction and sense of accomplishment was short-lived, as the ever-familiar sounds of the guard's whistles and footsteps began to approach. Igneel felt as Natsu hurriedly looked behind him to find Lucy, just now approaching, a star stuck and amazed look on her face as she brushed sand off of her dress.

And without a single thought of contemplation crossing Natsu's mind, his hand reached back, snatching Lucy's wrist almost instinctively. He took off then, dragging her behind him. Igneel felt the goofy grin taking hold of his son's face and couldn't help the smile twitching at his own. No, Natsu didn't know what the strange feeling was that constantly seemed to tickle at his insides when he saw her, but he wasn't a complete idiot; he recognized she was someone he would grow close to... someone special, and so he'd taken her along.

And the look on her face was priceless, a look Igneel was sure he would never forget, as he heard Natsu's voice explaining where they were going. Her eyes immediately filled with excitement, tears, and a type of gratitude that he was positive he'd never see again.

And of course, Igneel didn't miss the hint of color on her face as well, signaling that there was a good chance Natsu's feelings –whether he ever realized them or not- might someday be reciprocated.

_"You said you wanted to go to Fairy Tail, right? Well then, come with us!"_


	12. XII

There were no dull moments at Fairy Tail. It was an unsaid, yet true, fact. And through the few years inside of Natsu, Igneel had, in a sense, gotten used to the chaos. Although, every once in a while there was something that would throw him for a loop, he considered himself completely adjusted to the Fairy Tail atmosphere.

However, he had to admit things sort of… livened up after Lucy arrived. As Natsu dragged her into Magnolia and to the guild, and she received her guild mark, the other members already escalating into a full-on brawl, things had seemed normal. Natsu's mind was back on fighting Gray and cowering away from Erza, although Igneel didn't miss the few glances Natsu cast across the guild to where Lucy was standing, mouth agape as she watched chairs and clothes and beer glasses fly inches away from her face. Yes, this Lucy had a lot to get used to, and not only with his son.

Yes, it'd seemed like just another day in Fairy Tail, even when Makarov returned and once again reprimanded them –mainly Natsu- for destroying property on jobs. Natsu did go on plenty of missions after all, although he'd been in a bit of a dry patch lately as he'd put forth all of his energy into finding Igneel.

And that was when Natsu heard the plea from Macao's small son, Romeo. Macao had gone to Mount Hakobe a while ago and still hadn't returned. No one seemed to bat an eye, figuring the job was just taking a little longer than expected. No one except Natsu, of course.

With his own internal conflict involving Igneel's disappearance, it didn't surprise the dragon that his son went sprinting towards the snow-covered mountain in search of the man. Natsu's heart beat with the same pain and abandonment of losing Igneel even when it was someone else's father who was missing. And Igneel had to admit he felt a little guilty as his son chanted over and over in his head that he wouldn't let Romeo grow up fatherless just as he had.

But Igneel had to remind himself every time he felt a pang of regret that he was doing this for Natsu's well-being. This, suppressing the magic, was what was important. And he was still with his son, in a way, even if Natsu didn't know.

So, no, it didn't surprise Igneel that Natsu went after Macao. However what _did_ surprise him was that Lucy tagged along… Although Igneel had no idea why she'd decided to do so. She hadn't brought appropriate clothing for the mountain and she was adamant about making everyone around know how cold she was. A little bit complain-y for Igneel's tastes, but she had determination in her… somewhere deep down.

The fight had been quick, just as Igneel had suspected. Surprisingly, Lucy did a lot of the work with her spirits. She was actually quite talented, although not trained in the least. Igneel didn't know her past or where she came from, but it was strikingly clear she had a passion for Celestial Magic and her spirits, despite lacking in form or tactical smarts. It showed that she hadn't been in many fights, and so Igneel was quite curious to see how she'd grow in the guild, going out on regular jobs.

Although, then again Natsu really didn't think things through either and he was a "seasoned guild veteran" so maybe he shouldn't be so hard on her. Or maybe as she learned, some of it would rub off on Natsu… Igneel hoped so, at least.

And so as Macao was returned –albeit battered and bruised- to his son, Igneel felt a sense of accomplishment and happiness in his son's heart that he'd truly missed. Although Natsu hadn't found his own father, watching the look on little Romeo's face was enough to put a warmth in his heart that soothed some of his own grievance over losing Igneel.

One day he'd see Natsu face-to-face again, Igneel was certain of it. And until that day he was positive his son would go out and search for him unyieldingly, which was admirable in its own way.

But what Igneel didn't know, was that after that day, Natsu wouldn't ever step foot toward searching for his father again. Igneel had sensed a change in the guild of Fairy Tail, an underlying energy when Lucy joined, and he'd been onto something.

Because the day Lucy joined the guild, the things Igneel was positive he was used to regarding Fairy Tail would change. The raucous nature wouldn't, but the shenanigans and adventures that the group of wizards would partake in, would throw Igneel for a loop every single time. Although, through all the action his son would be completely engrossed, completely present in every battle, and completely distracted from his quest to find his father.


	13. XIII

Regarding partners, Natsu had never really had one. Since joining Fairy Tail Igneel had sat back and watched Natsu go on job after job, some small, some not so small, and some a little terrifying. However, Natsu had never been one for partners or teams. There was team Shadow Gear, the Raijinshuu Tribe, among many other clearly divided lines in Fairy Tail that stated who went on jobs with who.

Happy was of course Natsu's partner, but as far as humans went… Natsu had never really shown an interest. Sure, every once in a while he'd go with someone. Lisanna or Elfman, or even Cana and once even Macao, but none were considered his team. They were one time deals.

That was until apparently Lucy. Natsu had made a very rude habit of barging into her apartment unannounced, and an even more unruly habit of lounging on her bed. Igneel himself couldn't feel the comforter or sheets, but by the thoughts running through his son's head it was as if he'd found a bed that easily resembled a cloud blessed by the god of softness. And so despite Lucy's objections, Natsu –in his own way- claimed it as his own. It was then that Igneel noticed less and less time was spent in Natsu's actual home. As time progressed it would seem as if Lucy's apartment actually _was_ he and Happy's abode.

It was through these times spent in her apartment that Natsu began to learn about her. She was a writer. At least she was writing a novel, anyway. She also didn't want anyone to see it. Natsu grew to know her schedule. She woke up at eight in the morning. She bathed at eight at night. He knew these things mainly so he could sneak in the window while she was occupied, but subconsciously somehow Igneel felt Natsu's internal clock and schedule slowly shifting to match hers.

Why was it shifting? Well, they'd gone out on a job together, and it'd pretty much just happened since then. The job was a quick one: destroy a book. Of course, it escalated from there and after beating the owner of the mansion –Mr. Everlue- and his lackeys, and finding out the true secret meaning behind the novel thanks to Lucy, it was returned to the man who'd requested the job, who in the end decided not to destroy his late father's book, which turned out to be the man's greatest piece of literature yet.

Igneel was impressed with Lucy's smarts. No, she wasn't polished in fighting, however she did have a head on her shoulders. If it'd been Natsu he would've incinerated the book the instant he'd found it, but Lucy recognized that something was off, and because of her, she was able to go above and beyond in fulfilling the job. She was a good balance against his headstrong and trigger-happy son.

Of course, through that job –no matter how short it'd been- Lucy had of course been truly introduced to Natsu's antics. Natsu was a handful. There really wasn't any other way to put it. However, Lucy seemed to have hands big enough to hold his handful and more. With her constantly snapping at him and somehow managing to keep him in his place, Igneel was absolutely positive he couldn't have done better himself. And he felt a coy grin cross his face. It might be a bit fun to watch these two; Lucy definitely did show potential in finally taming Natsu.

But after the job was when the real difference occurred. Not only did Natsu's schedule begin to shift to hers, but his mindset did too. As he looked at the job board, he wondered which one he should go on _with Lucy_. And after she'd ranted about her rent money, Natsu was looking at which ones had a good amount of reward so _Lucy_ could pay her rent. Something had so easily changed inside of his son's mind, that Igneel was curious if Natsu had even noticed the shift.

Because after she joined, and after their first real job came to a close, somehow Igneel knew Natsu had found his first and only true partner.


	14. XIV

Maybe it was coincidence, or maybe it was fate, but either way Igneel looked at it, Natsu was slowly forming a team, just after receiving his first true partner. He'd found a companion in Lucy, and the two of them plus Happy had made up what was now clearly defined as a partnership. However, when Erza returned from her solo mission, requesting help from Natsu and Gray, Igneel felt yet another shift.

The four of them, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy, were together for what was supposed to be a one-time deal. It was just a quick and exciting job involving a dark guild. Igneel was positive that had Makarov not been at a guild leader's meeting, he probably would've highly opposed Natsu and Gray going on a mission together, whether out of concern because they fought more than they didn't, or because they could probably destroy two towns while they were out. However, Makarov _was_ indeed absent, so the four departed without problem.

It was definitely supposed to be temporary, but as they all boarded the train, Erza promptly conking Natsu on the head to knock him out of his motion sickness misery, Igneel had a feeling it wouldn't be anything less than permanent. But that was just a hunch. He'd have to wait and see.

Natsu was out for the count as Erza explained the situation. However, Igneel was wide awake and listening. Eisenwald, a dark guild, was causing more trouble than ever and was rumored to have a device called "Lullaby". Igneel had heard of it before, his teeth gritting at the mere mention. It was a demon of Zeref's. This wasn't just some ordinary flute they could obtain on the job, conquering the Eisenwald in the process. This was serious.

Natsu had never gone on any missions quite like this one before. They were dangerous, sure, but not this kind of dangerous. Not "let's go defeat a Zeref demon and a dark guild in one fell swoop" kind of dangerous. Igneel was worried, as more details about the situation were given, but he found some solace in the fact that Natsu wouldn't be alone. Because he did have three other people watching his back now. That was the advantage of having a team.

However, that didn't mean that this job was going to be easy. And as they departed the train, Natsu still unconscious and somehow forgotten… Igneel was definitely positive that this, Natsu's first job with what Igneel hypothesized as his future team, was going to be far, _far_ from easy.

But then again things that were difficult, and things that pushed people to their limits, were rough, but also sometimes needed. Because Natsu could've gone on his normal jobs forever and gained very little, but now, with friends and allies around him on a quest that involved some very ominous forces, he could learn and grow at speeds ten times faster than if he'd have been alone.


	15. XV

Igneel considered himself to be rather calm. Sure, he'd get upset if someone badmouthed him or his comrades, just as his son did, and sure, he didn't take it lightly when he witnessed deeds of evil. However, he was quite stoic usually, and not easily riled.

Especially in this form, inside of Natsu. Sure, he could feel Natsu's emotions and thoughts which were quite powerful, but there was something utterly muting about being inside, unable to interact with any aspect of the outside world. Even when his son was in trouble, he usually wouldn't fret, because he had faith in Natsu, and even if it was tough… he'd resigned to the fact that there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

There was a feeling of helplessness that did come along with knowing that he didn't have any direct influence on the outcome of things, but eventually he'd come to terms with it. He was doing what he could, suppressing the magic. What was left was up to Natsu and the others.

Although, even if he was calm and content to sit back and watch, that didn't mean sometimes he didn't feel like throwing a brick at Natsu and yelling at him to stop being such an idiot. He loved his son, he did, but Natsu drove him crazy sometimes. Plus, when he'd been training him, alone, Natsu didn't seem phased by any reprimanding he received. He either ignored it or it drove him onward.

And this, was definitely one of the times Igneel wanted to yell at his son. Natsu snapped out of his motion sickness once the train came to a halt, and right in front of him was some member of Eisenwald, carrying the flute dubbed 'Lullaby'. Of course, Natsu had been unconscious during the talk of the mission so he knew nothing of this flute, or that he should probably –nay, _definitely_ be trying to take it from this man who apparently used shadow magic.

It wasn't really Natsu's fault that he didn't know, but still… Igneel really had to bite back the urge to snap at his son and tell him to take the damn thing already.

It didn't take long for the train to start moving again, and Natsu, riddled with dread over his motion sickness, made his quick escape. Igneel groaned as he saw Lullaby flash out of sight as Natsu hopped from the train. There they'd been. So close. This mission could've been over and done with in the blink of an eye if Natsu hadn't been so dense… not that he really could've helped not knowing that they were after the flute Erza spoke of. Still, had Igneel been in person, he probably would've whacked Natsu upside the head for being a doofus and not batted an eye when the boy snapped back, asking what that had been for.

A smile twitched at Igneel's mouth. He remembered times like that… He missed those days, alone with Natsu… sometimes, anyway.

By some otherworldly luck, Natsu crash-landed on the magic four-wheeler that his other three teammates were riding upon. After a quick rendezvous, they headed after the train and the Eisenwald member until they reached Kunugi Station.

Like Fairy Tail wizards always did, they burst in without second thought. Igneel was quite used to seeing Natsu act before he thought, and while that wasn't exactly recommended, he'd sort of given up hoping that he'd do otherwise.

The scuffle was a quick one. Natsu and Gray split up to go after different members as Erza took out basically the entire guild that was left. She never failed to impress Igneel every single time, and she never failed to ignite a spark inside of his son, either. Although, usually that spark was Natsu, wanting to challenge her to a fight. A fight that was promised at the beginning of the missions, for when they got back to the guild. Igneel had faith in Natsu, he did… but may the gods help him if he challenged Titania.

Eisenwald's plan was unveiled soon enough, as Gray and Natsu successfully caught up with the Eisenwald members. The goal was to use the train station's loud speakers to broadcast Lullaby's song, which would immediately kill everyone within hearing range. The other part of the plan? To travel to Clover where the guild masters were meeting. It was the one time there were that many powerful leaders in one place, and by taking advantage of that, it was a golden opportunity for a Dark Guild to wipe out the heads of those pesky legitimate guilds.

Natsu's heart beat once, hard and loud in his ears as Igneel felt a very strong and very familiar feeling seeping back into Natsu's bloodstream. The thought of losing Makarov, the Master, the man he called Gramps and the man who was like a foster father to him, sent chills throughout his son's body, bringing back yet again the familiar painful feeling of losing Igneel.

And while yes, it was hard, feeling Natsu's immediate response of anger and suppressed pain at the thought of losing Makarov, Igneel felt himself smiling.

Because if there was one thing that could stop Eisenwald? It was Natsu, fueled by the threat of losing yet another loved one.


	16. XVI

Natsu, immediately upon hearing Eisenwald's plan for Lullaby, had a gut reaction to sprint to Clover and either warn the guild masters that their lives were in danger, or stop Erigor's plan in its tracks. However, that headstrong and rather vague plan was put to rest as Natsu and his team ran outside to find that they were now trapped, a whirling wind barrier sealing them inside the station.

So what did Natsu do? He ran headfirst into the barrier, determined to break it. Igneel groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He knew he couldn't do anything from the inside, especially stop Natsu from nearly killing himself because of his thoughtless antics, but it was still frustrating.

The others, however, as Natsu continued trying to break the barrier and nearly his skull with it, discussed possible ways to escape. Igneel had figured Erza would be the one in the end to propose the idea that would work, however he was surprised to find that when Happy handed Lucy a key –Virgo's key from her past mission with Natsu, to be exact- that she was the one to get them out of their sticky situation.

Virgo easily tunneled them out from the barrier, and before Igneel even had time to address how surprisingly impressed he was by Lucy's resourcefulness, Natsu had sprinted off in search of Erigor, without a backwards glance.

Happy followed Natsu, helping his partner out and flying him in search of Lullaby and Erigor, who was the only thing on Natsu's mind. Whenever Natsu got a wild hair to beat someone, he suddenly gained a sort of tunnel vision until that person was the only thing he could think about, Igneel had found. Natsu was a simple creature, driven by his heart and desire to protect those around him, only hindered by his lack of consideration of factors other than fighting and his 'act first, think later' attitude. Although, Igneel still held out hope that some of Lucy and Erza's intelligence and wildly different approach to jobs would rub off on Natsu… although it was beginning to seem like a long shot.

The flight was a quick one before Natsu ran into Erigor. Without much, if any, hesitation, Natsu engaged him in battle, Happy still carrying him and able to help keep him on the same level as Erigor, who could levitate at will due to his magic.

While Igneel didn't want Natsu to get hurt by any means, he was a little glad when his son found that this battle wasn't going to be as easy as he'd originally thought. Natsu always had undying faith that he could beat anyone, so sometimes it was kind of nice when he was presented with a challenge. Challenges were what shaped mages, and Igneel was certain the more Natsu faced, the more not only would he grow, but begin to understand that he wasn't the strongest out there, and pure strength wouldn't win all fights.

Wind was a bad match for fire. Igneel had assumed so in the first place. Soon enough it almost seemed as if there wasn't any way for Natsu to win, Happy knocked to the side and his flames snuffed out before he could fire any attacks.

And with one specifically powerful and perfectly-timed attack, Erigor had blown Natsu right off the railroad track they were fighting upon, Natsu's stomach flying into his throat as he fell, hurdling downward and toward the canyon floor below.

Igneel raised an eyebrow, curiosity taking hold. What would Natsu do now? This was arguably a dire situation, and also arguably one of the worst his son had faced on jobs so far. What would he do when faced with a challenge such as this one?

Igneel had a few guesses as to how Natsu would get out of it. However, he was taken by complete surprise as a specific memory flashed across Natsu's mind.

Macao.

Macao's voice echoed in Natsu's head, an image of purple flames manipulated by his hand taking hold of his mind's eye. Macao had once or twice mentioned to Natsu that flames were dynamic. They didn't just burn or shoot straight out, but with great concentration and control, could move as if they were alive. They could bend to the caster's will and become limitless. They could do anything.

It was the very first time Natsu had thought of anyone other than Igneel in desperate times such as this one. Whenever he was faced with a challenge, inevitably Igneel would hear his own voice echoing in his son's head, something he'd said during their days together reminding Natsu of what to do. However, this time it'd been someone different.

It was a bittersweet kind of pride that overtook Igneel as a determined smile stretched across his son's face. It was a little sad in a way Igneel couldn't quite place to see someone else's teachings help his son in his time of need, and yet he was so undeniably proud that Natsu had made such a quick connection, and had apparently learned something very valuable from one of his fellow guildmates, it made him want to smile.

Because challenges shaped and created a great mage, but creating different strategies, taking tips from others, and applying them to current situations was what presented the potential to be beyond great.


	17. XVII

Igneel was proud to be able to sit back and watch as Natsu took those words of Macao's and made them a reality. With a little concentration and a whole lot of control, the fire he breathed formed a hand, reaching up and easily pulling him back onto the tracks. Igneel couldn't help the smirk on his face as Erigor's eyes widened in surprise. Yes, his son was back and ready to fight.

It seemed Natsu's mind was somehow cleared by the memory of Macao's words and while rage and a desire to protect those he cared about still drove him, he was more in control this time. The battle was over within minutes and Igneel felt himself breathe a sigh of relief as Natsu relaxed, and spotted a magic four-wheeler in the distance carrying his comrades.

It seemed it was all over now, Lullaby in their custody and the leader of the dark guild completely out of commission. However, as Igneel had learned to expect when it came to jobs, it wasn't over 'till it's over. Erza, Lucy, and Gray had brought the man Natsu had originally met on the train with them, and taking the reunion of the four as his chance, he made his escape, heading towards Clover with Lullaby intact.

Just as before, a burning fury boiled inside of Natsu, and once again he took off without thinking, this time his comrades in tow, as they went after the man and Lullaby.

Igneel felt as Natsu forcibly pushed thoughts of losing Makarov out of his mind, trying his best not to focus on what could happen, because he was determined to stop it before it did. Igneel was actually quite surprised to feel Natsu doing such a grownup thing. Granted, he was actually old enough to be considered an adult, but with the way Natsu's brain worked, and through witnessing its ticks and what pushed his buttons for years and years on the inside, Igneel knew that his son's brain still worked similarly to that of a child's.

He wasn't sure whether it was in meeting Lucy, or finally going out on a job with other mages that he'd grown up with and admired, but a lot of things seemed to be rapidly changing inside of Natsu. He was still the same and yet Igneel could feel new sparks flying, new connections being made, and a sudden sense that something new was welling up inside of his son, not unlike the feeling he felt welling up inside of his own stomach.

He'd been able to pinpoint his own: he believed that this job and this joining of members was going to form a team. Igneel felt that it would be a big shift, not only for Natsu, and as the group reached Clover to find Makarov already talking with the dark guild member, now about to play Lullaby, the Master of course saying just the right things to disarm the boy into surrendering, and also causing Lullaby to take on its true form, Igneel realized that Natsu was having the exact same feeling.

The battle with the awakened Lullaby didn't happen as Igneel had suspected it would, and while it would always be ingrained in his, and his son's, memory, it was all a little blurry. Natsu fought all-out against an opponent he hadn't ever seen the likes of before. And this time, Gray and Erza, two mages whose power rivaled his own, were at his sides. There was something almost magical as they all took shots at the Zeref Demon, their magic shaking the earth to its very core and in the end, defeating Lullaby.

Because Igneel hadn't been the only one to sense the shift. Natsu now had a partner in Lucy, but he now also had a team. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza. In days to come they would be called Fairy Tail's strongest team, but before it was ever in words, Igneel already knew it in his heart. This… _This_ was Natsu's team.


	18. XVIII

Throughout the hubbub of Natsu's first job with his new comrades, Igneel had hoped that his son had forgotten about the deal he'd made with Erza to fight her when they returned to Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, battles were the only thing rather than food that Natsu never, ever, forgot.

Titania stayed true to her word, and before Igneel could even blink, they were already engaged in a fight with one another. Yet again, Igneel found himself praying to the gods that something would stop this fight. He had faith in Natsu, yes, but Erza was one opponent he wouldn't win against. And while yes, losing to her might be a good experience –losing to other powerful Fairy Tail members had made Natsu just that more determined- the hit to his pride would still be there, and while he didn't show it on the outside, losing in a fight to someone really did cut him down to size.

Thankfully it seemed luck was on Igneel's side that day and before the battle could really get started, a messenger from the Council interrupted their fight and without much explanation, announced that Erza was under arrest.

Igneel's initial reaction had been the same as Natsu's: confusion, followed by anger and a feeling of unfairness. However, after a moment of careful thought, Igneel concluded what the real meaning was. During their fight with Lullaby Fairy Tail had yet again destroyed… a very sizeable chunk of land and most likely Clover, nor the Council, was happy about it. Igneel assumed they were overjoyed that Lullaby had been taken care of, but someone had to be held responsible for the damage, and so most likely they'd reluctantly blamed Erza, just to keep up looks.

It was going to be more of a smack on the hand than any real punishment. It would be mostly in name and Erza would probably be back by sunset.

However, Natsu didn't come to that conclusion, instead his thoughts reeling off onto a tangent of how to get her out.

Igneel found himself chanting, "Don't" over and over again to himself as he watched, helpless as Natsu executed a plan to free Erza. ' _Don't_ go and use a favor you gained with Macao to make it look like you are still at the guild'. ' _Don't_ head off towards the Council building with the intention to break in'. ' _Don't_ try to dress up like Erza and take her place'. ' _Don't_ interrupt her hearing and get you both thrown into a cell'.

Igneel groaned, closing his eyes and trying to remind himself that he loved this boy, even though he was dense as a rock. It was utterly frustrating sometimes not to be able to communicate with Natsu or the outside world. He was stuck, trapped and forced to watch and hope for the best outcome. And sitting in a jail cell was _definitely_ not the best outcome.

Thankfully, the Council still let both of them go on time, and both Erza and Natsu arrived back at the guild the next day. It'd been an adventure if nothing else, Igneel assumed, although Erza _had_ conveyed her thanks –along with some reprimanding- to Natsu that he showed up, and had the situation actually been dire, it would've been a great help.

Igneel huffed. At least she put a positive spin on things. And he supposed it was true to at least some extent. Natsu had cared enough to go and try to rescue her. Sure, she didn't need rescuing but had she needed it, he would've been there.

Natsu was the type of person to go charging into a situation to help someone else, without any regard to his own well-being. Natsu was happy if others were safe, and he'd do anything to make that reality. Maybe it had been a good test for him. Natsu did have a team now. He was used to going on jobs and looking out for only himself, and so even though working as a team and protecting others came nearly second-nature to him, perhaps having a real situation where he could step up and show it was a good test.

Igneel shrugged to himself, deciding that he'd leave it at that and try to forget how reckless Natsu had been. It showed he was there for his friends… Sure, that sounded good.

But in reality, it had, and the little mishaps and missed gestures such as that one would in the end come back and reward Natsu. Because those little signs of proof that he cared, and that he was with them until the end, was what would help him form such a close bond with his comrades. And later, Igneel would look back and shake his head, noting that perhaps sometimes it was healthy to do something a little reckless and stupid, as long as the intentions were good, and he was doing it for someone else's sake.


	19. XIX

Natsu had been a member of Fairy Tail for a few years now. Every time that thought crossed Igneel's mind he had to shake his head in disbelief. It felt like just yesterday he was training alone in the great wilderness with Natsu… and yet at the same time it felt as if that was an eternity ago.

Throughout Natsu's time at Fairy Tail he'd grown immensely, and yet ultimately stayed the same. Igneel noted that Natsu wasn't as downtrodden as he used to be. Not long after his disappearance, when Natsu went off looking for him, just to return again without any leads at all, his son had turned a little bitter in the beginning. Of course, Erza and Lisanna had both stomped that right out of him and through making friends and comrades, Natsu was the same seemingly carefree and young-at-heart boy that Igneel had grown to love.

Natsu had also learned many rules and regulations, if you will, of how the world worked through his time at Fairy Tail. He knew how to read at least a little now, he knew bits and pieces of other academics as well, and he also knew how the world worked, that it was cruel and yet wonderful, and exactly how a mage was supposed to make it in life.

One of those issues that was constantly brought to his attention, was the fact that a mage could be "upgraded" and given the title of an S-Class Wizard. In all honesty the title wasn't anything that really appealed to Natsu; he thought it actually a little silly that just by title a mage could be considered stronger. However, what he _did_ find appealing was the fact that those S-Class wizards could go on special quests, harder quests, quests that really proved what someone was made of. And because of those missions, seemingly held just out of his reach on the upper floor, almost dangling in front of his nose, tantalizing him, the subject of S-Class Wizards was a… touchy one for Natsu.

Touchy in an "I'm just as good as any S-Class Mage and I'll prove it to you" kind of way.

Igneel honestly didn't have a stance on the subject of S-Class wizards and whether or not Natsu should be one. He thought Makarov and other guild masters who gave out those titles knew what they were doing. They knew their members better than anyone, and with it, their strength, force of character, and whether or not they were really above and beyond the other wizards out there.

Yes, Natsu was strong, but the way Igneel saw it, even if he was powerful, he just wasn't ready for it yet. People like Erza and Laxus had been through many more life toils than Natsu had, had fought many more powerful enemies, and were all in all more mature and experienced than Natsu could ever hope to be at this point –although that Laxus did get a little on his nerves when he boasted.

And it was through one of the many boasts thrown Natsu's way by Laxus that Igneel felt the annoyance in Natsu's heart over those S-Class quests hit its peak.

The night Natsu snuck up into the upper level of Fairy Tail and snatched an off-limits S-Class quest was a conflicting one for Igneel. On one hand he wanted to shrug and watch how Natsu would handle something so tasking, and on the other, he wanted to bark at him to put it back and stop being such a foolhardy idiot. After all, if Makarov didn't think it was safe for Natsu to go out on such a mission… maybe it wasn't. Igneel had no idea what really warranted that "S" stamp, after all.

He chuckled to himself when Natsu asked Lucy to accompany him, only to be met by a few gasps and yells that it was an "S-Class quest and there was no way she was going with him and he should definitely put it back". She seemed to be the voice of reason in Natsu's life; not that he had listened to reason before, or would listen to it now.

Although, as Natsu hopped out her window, figuring he could go it alone with Happy while secretly dropping the request form in her room so she could read it, Igneel had a feeling she'd come along after all.

And as dusk turned to dawn, Natsu making his way down to the harbor to set off towards the island that this job took place upon, sure enough, she turned up. She looked like she wanted to scold herself for going, but the reward of a golden zodiac key was just too much for her to pass up.

And so, Igneel decided to push out whatever thoughts and worries he had in his own mind about Natsu's safety on this job, instead opting for the curious route, and trusting the excited and borderline cocky thoughts in his son's head about what an awesome job he was going to do, and that when he returned, Makarov would for sure make him an S-Class mage.

Igneel snorted. He'd be the judge of that. After all, he was sitting with the best seat there was, and he'd get to watch the entire thing play out through Natsu's eyes as he took on his first S-Class quest.

A small twinge of pride picked at him. Natsu… completing an S-Class quest… Huh, he sort of liked the sound of that.


End file.
